


Perhaps

by L_Esterel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending?, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel





	Perhaps

Perhaps, if only he  
Could eke one skate  
Out of the night  
Then this freedom would not  
Be worthless.  
But as he steps on ice,  
All thoughts disappear  
Leaving his mind as empty   
As the sand dunes of the Sahara.

He has nothing to to say  
And his blades no longer  
Flow unhindered by fear  
But he skates anyway.  
It's the only thing he knows.

And when the stars  
Shine resplendent from  
The ice of the rink,  
He leans back  
Calm and whole,  
The light of joy  
Bright in his eyes.


End file.
